Life Got Cold
by Stephy69
Summary: Four divas lives are ruined in a matter of days, but each one has someone to put it back together. AmyxNitro Just For Now, Shellyx?, Mariax?, Lisax?


Ahem, another story which may or may not have a reason. The Randy muse is still missing, meaning that ninety percent of my stories cannot be updated. So yes, this one :

Disclaimer : I own no-one and nothing associated with the WWE except for a few washed out t-shirts.

Cast : At the moment, Amy, Lisa Victoria, Maria and Shelly. Guys will come in later.

Pairings : None at the moment. Ideas will flow, hopefully. I have two ideas. ShellyxBatista or ShellyxCena. Batista - Cause Their Both So….Strange ? And Cena - After The Little Remarks He Made On Five Questions…

Notes : Real names shall be used for this one. I prefer the real names anyways. Um, not much to say this time. Except, as usual, I'm doing things my way, so Shelly is on Raw and Evolution are still together. Oh, and Bischoff is still GM, cause I think he's a great Gm o.O. Ok…Not true, but he makes things more believable.

Shelly sat quietly in her locker room running her hand through her dark hair. She hadn't expected this to happen. She hadn't asked for a title shot. She didn't really want one if she was honest. She doubted she could hold the title and make the business proud. No, she was sure that Lisa, the current holder, or Amy would be much better off. But he had insisted. Said she should push herself more instead of hiding in the background, pretending to be invisible. She had laughed, not knowing what to say and nodded slightly, knowing she should get more involved in the social side of the business, but he had taken it to mean she agreed she should be pushed. And so off he went, asking Bischoff for a little favour. And now it was down to her. She took a deep breath and stood up. How was she going to tell Amy that instead of the scheduled match, Amy and Lisa in a title match, it would be Lisa and Shelly in the match? She began to pace the room slowly, muttering to herself. "Well I don't want to embarrass the company so I can't go out here unprepared. But if I start warming up and I bump into Amy, what's she going to think?" Shelly paused. Amy would probably be with Maria just now, going over simple holds and takedowns.

Shelly smiled, Maria was trying so hard lately. She was proud of her friend. The only friend she'd managed to keep in touch with from OVW. Well, there was Melina. But she didn't really count after the way she had been acting as of late. She took another deep breath, before letting it out slowly. "I should go tell Amy by myself." She nodded and opened the door, she began to walk out the door but as she closed the door and turned round, beginning to walk, she banged into something. A warm something. A female something.

"Good luck tonight Shelly. I know you're nervous but, Lisa wants you to know she doesn't care whether you want the title or not. You take this serious or you humiliate the company. And we all know you don't want to do this. So Shelly? Take care. And, I hope you win." said a rather dishevelled looking Amy. Her hair was damp, her cheeks flushed and her shirt was buttoned up wrongly. Shelly took a second glance at her before she began to speak.

"I'm sorry Ames, I never meant to take your match away but Mr Bischoff was insistent. I swear, if I win tonight I'll make sure you get first shot." she said hurriedly, trying not to comment on Amy's appearance. Amy blushed, noticing Shelly kept staring, although the color in her cheeks barely changed. "I thought you said you and him were over?" Shelly continued. Amy smiled, a devilish look coming across her face. "Oh my god. It's not Adam is it?" Amy tapped her nose twice and winked at the smaller diva, walking away.

As she turned the corner at the end of the hallway, Amy turned. "I'll tell you tonight. After your match." She giggled and turned the corner, walking away, leaving Shelly perplexed. Amy, it appeared, really didn't care that she had been taken out of a title match. She seemed more bothered by getting laid. That wasn't the Amy Shelly knew. The Amy she had always known was, not shy or prudish, but quite…silent when it came to discussing her sex life. Maybe it was because she had always been with Adam, the apparent 'love of her life'. But now, it seemed, Amy's inhibitions were gone. Shelly giggled softly, maybe she'll make her way round the locker room, like Melina has.

Later that night, as Shelly soaked in the bath tub, her limbs and back sore from her match earlier, Maria, Lisa and Amy sat in the conjoining room. Shelly and Lisa were sharing that night and as Shelly had had a tough night, everyone decided it probably wasn't a good idea that she got drunk. She smiled and looked across the small bathroom at the toilet. On the toilet seat, which was closed, sat a large gold belt. The WWE Women's title. And on the name plate, it read Shelly Martinez. She took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the bath grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. She smiled and opened the door, peeking out before fully stepping into her bedroom, where the others where gathered. She listened carefully as Maria told the other two about her run in with a fan, while gathering underwear and a velour tracksuit. "And then he grabbed my ass and asked if I was willing to spend the night with him. And if that wasn't bad enough, when I said no, he offered to pay me. Like a cheap whore." As the other three giggled loudly, Shelly went back into the bathroom, dried herself off and got changed into her tracksuit. Emerging from the bathroom, Maria wolf whistled. "Give it up for the new Women's champion."

Shelly flipped her off and started to laugh, throwing herself on one of the beds, almost knocking Lisa off. Grabbing some gummi worms, which sat in a large bowl on the small table between the beds - covered in an unbelievable amount of candy, chips, soda and lollipops, all courtesy of Amy, she pointed at the red headed diva. "You. Spill." Amy tried to look innocent, as though she had no idea what Shelly was talking about. "This harlot, turned up at my locker room tonight, half dressed, looking flushed and sporting a damp haired look. It clearly wasn't Adam she was with. And I want to know who it was." Shelly announced.

"Babe, maybe you banged your head during the match. Cause that didn't happen," said Amy throwing a chip at the Californian diva, who caught it neatly. Shelly raised an eyebrow, as though to say 'You're Lying'.

"Actually, now you mention it Shell. When I saw her she was a bit red in the face. And her shirt was all buttoned up funny," said Maria. "So who was the lucky guy?"

Amy turned scarlet, almost as red as the color she had been sporting earlier that night. "It's, ok, you have to promise you wont tell Randy or Adam?" She frowned, neither her brother nor her ex would approve of the man she had been seeing. As the girls all held up their pinky, Amy continued. "It's Johnny."

Lisa's face fell, "Cena? Since when was Cena JOHNNY? And why would Randy care about him? It's his best friend. He'd be happy you weren't getting screwed around."

Amy sighed and turned to fully face the dark haired diva, "You didn't let me finish. And no one said anything about Cena. Well, she might have," she said, jerking a thumb towards Maria. "But that's not the point. Its Johnny. Johnny Hennigan."

Shelly, who had just taken a sip of cola spat it out. "Excuse me? Hennigan? Are you on coke? Or maybe it's that hallucinogenic that makes people seem really hot when they're actually arrogant, conceited pricks."

"Many would say you just described my brother. But Johnny isn't a BIT like that. He's sweet and kind, and he loves me, and" Amy tried to continue but Maria cut her off.

"And he's dating Melina. God, if I didn't know better I'd say you WANTED fired. You know how well 'connected' Melina is. A quick blow for Mr. Bischoff and your gone. And then what happens? Randy's not gonna just let you get fired, so he'll argue, and he's on his last warning. So that'll be both of you out of a job. And where will Johnny be? In bed, with Melina. Telling her how much he loves her. Not you."

Maria sighed as Amy started to cry. She hated being such a bitch, but Amy had to realize that she couldn't just do what she wanted. Cause everything anyone does, has consequences.

Author's notes : Btw, Amy is only Randy's sister so that I will NOT pair them up. It's like, my own little ways. I usually make him gay…but I figured, gay's can turn. Family members cant : Unless they're screwed in the head. 


End file.
